Bond
by Cris Elladan
Summary: Elrond relembra o momento que a ligação entre seus filhos Elladan e Elrohir começou.


_Essa fic foi escrita como um presente de aniversário pra minha irmãzinha gêmea Lekinha Ellahir._

_Feliz aniversário, elfinha!!!!_

* * *

Era uma manhã de primavera e Elrond caminhava através jardins de Imladris em direção à arena com a intenção de falar com seu amigo Glorfindel sobre um grupo de orcs que fora visto próximo ao vale.

Elrond estava calmo e apreciava o som que as folhas das árvores faziam ao serem movidas pela leve brisa que passava por lá, mas logo estranhou o fato de estar conseguindo ouvir as folhas. Aquele normalmente era um lugar barulhento, com sons de espadas, flechas acertando o alvo, gritos e a voz de Glorfindel dando ordens sem parar, mas desta vez tudo estava calmo. Curioso, o senhor de Imladris se aproximou.

Ao entrar na arena, porém, ele viu uma cena um tanto quanto estranha. Todos os guerreiros,inclusive Glorfindel, haviam parado de praticar e observavam uma única luta que acontecia no centro da arena. Chegando mais perto viu que eram seus dois filhos gêmeos que estavam lutando e lutavam contra outros guerreiros de uma turma mais avançada que a deles.

Por um momento, Elrond temeu que seus filhos se machucassem e estava para chamar Glorfindel quando notou o modo que seus filhos lutavam.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Elrohir era para ser temido quando empunhava uma espada e seus movimentos surpreendiam qualquer um; ver Elladan, que sempre preferira o arco, empunhando uma espada e lutando tão bem quanto o irmão também era surpreendente, mas o que realmente deixara o curador sem palavras foi ver seus filhos lutando lado a lado. Era a primeira vez que via os filhos lutando juntos.

Elrond também notou que seus filhos não emitiam um som. Era desnecessário. Eles pareciam saber exatamente o que fazer e o que o outro faria. A ligação que eles compartilhavam os permitia fazê-lo.

A imagem era tão forte que o curador viu-se relembrando o momento que percebeu a força dessa ligação.

***Flashback***

Fora há muito tempo, quando os gêmeos ainda tinham pouco tempo de vida. Sua esposa Celebrían e ele estavam nos jardins observando seus filhos brincando.

Elladan estava sentado mexendo em algumas plantas, puxando algumas raízes e misturando tudo.

"Acho que ele puxou ao pai. Será um ótimo curador." comentou Celebrían sorrindo

Elrond apenas assentiu sorrindo e passou a olhar para o filho mais novo que tinha um galho seco nas mãos e o mexia de um lado para o outro como se o galho fosse uma espada.

"E ele será um grande guerreiro no futuro. Ele é forte. Muito forte... E orgulhoso."

Continuou ela ao ver o filho mais novo perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo, o que resultou num corte em seu braço, mas o elfinho recusou-se a chorar. Ficou parado com uma careta de dor olhando para o ferimento.

Elrond e Celebrían fizeram menção de se ir até o filho, mas algo os impediu.

Era Elladan, que se levantara do chão, deixara as folhas e raízes de lado e dava passos inseguros até o irmão.

Os senhores de Imladris se entreolharam e silenciosamente concordaram em permitir que Elladan fizesse o que quer que estivesse pensando em fazer.

Eles observaram Elladan chegar perto do irmão e pegar o braço do irmão com uma mãozinha enquanto com a outra, ele puxava uma parte de sua túnica e limpava o corte.

Depois que o corte foi limpo, Elladan sorriu pro irmão.

"Ro" disse ele com uma voz baixinha, mas que foi suficiente para que o curador e sua esposa ouvissem.

Elrond estava surpreso. Seu filho havia dito sua primeira palavra. Nas quando ele achava que os filhos não poderiam mais surpreendê-lo, eles provaram que o pai estava enganado.

"Dan" disse outra vozinha que Elrond identificou como a de Elrohir, que sorria para o irmão mais velho.

O curador olhou para sua esposa como se pedisse para ela confirmar que aquilo era de fato real, e não um sonho, mas viu que ela olhava a cena com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Eles estão chamando um ao outro... ah, Meleth-nîn!" exclamou a elfa emocionada abraçando o marido.

Eles continuaram a olhar os gêmeos esperando por mais alguma palavra, mas nenhuma veio. Ao observar mais atentamente, porém, Elrond percebeu que de fato os filhos estavam conversando, mas não do modo convencional. Eles conversavam em suas mentes, através de olhares.

Elrond passou um braço ao redor do corpo da esposa e os dois ficaram observando a conversa silenciosa dos filhos até o anoitecer.


End file.
